


Alone together

by Oops_soulmates_Hi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Depressed Louis, Depression, Loneliness, Louis-centric, Sad Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oops_soulmates_Hi/pseuds/Oops_soulmates_Hi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were brothers. They could rely on each other. Forever and always.<br/>At least that's what Louis thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi babes!  
> So that's a short something I wrote a while ago. It's my first ever writing experience and in addition first ever writing in English experience. Yep, it's not my main language so I apologize for any mistakes I made. I hope you'll like it and I'd be very grateful if you could comment and tell me what do you think. Love ya! Xx

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

23.50

Louis was looking at the watch while biting his bottom lip. 10 minutes. 10 minutes and his birthday will end. And none of the boys wished him happy birthday. Nothing.

They were supposed to be brothers, best friends for life. They promised to each others to always be together, always support the rest. But somehow with passing time, they drifted apart. Zayn has Perrie, Liam Sophie and Niall Shay. And Harry… Harry is partying. Clubs, one night stands, everlasting fun. Once Louis’ best friend, now a stranger.

Louis is the only one who can’t cope with this situation and this new found distance between them. Considered as the funny, carefree one and he was the one who needed them all the most. He believed they’ll be always together, all 5 of them and now…

None of them even wished him anything for his birthday. His 23 birthday and he’s spending them alone. It’s not even that they forgot. It’s hard to forget about someone’s birthday when they are on Christmas Eve, right? He looked on the watch again. 5 minutes. His phone vibrated informing him that Niall Horan tweeted something. With a heavily beating heart, full of hope he opened twitter and went to Niall’s account. And his heart sunk again.

  
@NiallOfficial tweeted:  
Merry X-mas to y’all! 

And that’s it. Not a word about Louis or his birthday. No wishes. Nothing. Tears which Louis has been holding for so long finally made their way down his cheeks. He couldn’t believe it. To 5 people who mean everything to him, who are his whole world, he doesn’t mean anything. He wasn’t even worth stupid birthday wishes.

He stood up and slowly made his way to mirror. He scanned himself from head to toe and flinched. He looked terribly. Face and eyes red from crying, dark circles under eyes, dirty, unwashed hair, unshaved.

He looked himself in the eyes and instead of clear, piercing blue  with this mischievous spark he was met with dull grey. He looked away disgusted. He couldn’t stand looking at himself. Now he got it. No wonder why boys don’t give a shit about him. Who would? Until now he was pushing away this thought but he couldn’t do that anymore.

_I’m nothing._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments please? xx


End file.
